YumiSoi 20 souls
by auxiliary
Summary: 20 facts about Soi Fong and Ayasegawa Yumichika.


_**Soi Fong/Yumichika by xiao(underscore)baka**_

**Title:** 20 facts about Soi Fong and Ayasegawa Yumichika  
**Author:** **xiao(underscore)baka** (Livejournal)  
**Pairing:** Soi Fong/Yumichika  
**Rating:** PG? I dunno.  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, Bleach and its characters do not belong to me.  
**Dedicaction:** For the wonderful **shinigamikender** (Livejournal)

**Note:** Those without anything italicized under it is for the both of them (Yumi & Soi)

**1.**

As a child, Fong Shaorin had never believed in fate. That was changed when she first saw Yoruichi.

_To this day, Ayasegawa Yumichika believes he is master of his own destiny._

**2.**

The first time she killed a man, it was in the heat of battle. When he collapsed in a pool of his own blood, she sat there until her Goddess came for her.

_When he first killed a man, he was still a nameless street urchin wandering the streets of Rukongai. It had been in self-defense against the drunken man who had come after him with a knife._

**3.**

Contrary to popular belief, her first kiss was not with Yoruichi. It was with Renji. It involved Matsumoto, the Thug Pack and lots of booze. They both swore never to speak of the offending incident again.

_So far, no one has managed to ask him successfully who had stolen his first kiss. They are replied with a broad grin. Even Soi Fong doesn't know that after everyone had gotten drunk that night; he had given her a tiny peck on the lips._

**4.**

In fact, her feelings for Yoruichi are strictly platonic. Yoruichi was a replacement for the mother she had never known, and the inexistent elder sister she never had.

_In Rukongai, Yumichika grew up with a band of siblings. They may have been dysfunctional, but they were a family nonetheless._

**5.**

After Yoruichi's departure, she locked herself in her room for a day. When Soi Fong emerged, she was no longer a bee or a sparrow, but a cruel hornet.

_After fighting his way into the Gotei-13 alongside Zaraki Kenpachi, he was transformed from a street rat to an elegant peacock._

**6.**

When she first met Ayasegawa Yumichika, he had struck her as a frivolous fool.

_He had thought her interesting. Then he challenged her to spar, and thus he earned her respect._

**7.**

Somehow, Yumichika penetrated her emotional fortress, and they became friends. Though he didn't know it, he was also the first to see her cry over Yoruichi when she got drunk on her birthday.

**8.**

Though nobody knows it, her favourite pastime is actually cloud-watching. She finds that there's something intricately calming about gazing at the clouds overhead.

_When he knows nobody's looking, he watches. He observes how the mirth from when she smirks doesn't reach her eyes. He sees the fleeting expressions of sorrow when she thinks nobody's looking. He watches her, and more often than not, his heart clenches when he does._

**9.**

She wasn't sure when Ayasegawa had gotten this close to her; she only knew that after Yoruichi left for the second time, she had clung to him for support while she cried herself to sleep.

_He knows that he's become her pillar of support. This is confirmed when he visits her room after Yoruichi leaves again. As her muffled sobs break the silence between them, he makes a promise to himself. He swears never to break her the way Yoruichi has._

**10.**

However, when he tries to cheer her up by bringing for to one of the infamous Thug Parties, the result is unexpected. That night, she was inducted into their ring, and they proceeded to get drunk on copious amounts of booze.

When they wake up the next morning with a hell of a hangover and no recollection of the previous night's events, they find that they've created a new legend in the history of Soul Society, and none of the other Shinigami can look them in the eye for a week.

**11.**

To this day, she still occasionally wonders about that night's events. Then the memory of waking up snuggled against Yumichika banishes those traitorous thoughts.

She still wonders, though.

_Though he claims to have forgotten what transpired that night, he knows he'll never forget. After all, she did drink all of them under the table. As the only sober one that night, he even has photos to prove it. _

But he thinks Soi Fong snuggling against him while asleep was the best thing of all.

**12.**

When she finds herself sitting in the Fourth Division watching him lie there comatose, her heart contracts, and she wonders where their relationship is heading.

Unknowingly, she falls asleep, slumped on the bed. When she wakes up, she is greeted by Yumichika's trademark brilliant smile. When she feels her heart rate quickening, she suppresses the sinking feeling in her stomach.

_He sees the discomfort in when she looks into his eyes, lecturing him for being so careless. _

And then, he feels just the barest twinge of hurt.

**13.**

She doesn't deny her feelings, but she refuses to acknowledge them. She claims it's because they'll never work out. But in her heart of hearts, she knows she's just afraid of being hurt again, because all his little quirks and mannerisms remind her of Yoruichi. Just a little bit, but it's enough to spark of that crippling fear of being abandoned again.

_He does not understand why she shuns him. So all he does is gently nudge and coax her out of her shell. He does not seek to know the source of her fear, but somewhere deep within him, he thinks he knows, and forces back the taste of bitterness and jealousy._

**14.**

One day, he confronts her at her favourite haunt while she is cloud-gazing. It starts off as another casual meeting until he asks

"What do you fear?"

The tone of his voice and the intensity in his eyes is enough to make her bolt.

**15.**

Their relationship in the next two weeks becomes exceedingly strained. She avoids his eyes, and when his hand brushes her sleeves in the halls, she pulls away as though she's been stung.

He hates himself for destroying that casual familiarity between them.

**16.**

The first time they speak after their cold war, it is in the Fourth Division.

Away from prying eyes, he apologises to her as she lies on the bed. He shouldn't have pushed so hard, and it is none of his business because he doesn't matter anyway.

He swallows the bitterness he feels as he says that.

**17.**

Her dark eyes glitter as she listens to his apology. For the second time is as many weeks, she is left speechless, unsure of what to say.

Giving up, she rests her hand on his, and awaits his reaction.

_Whatever he is expecting, it certainly is not this. His head snaps up, and the words 'Are you toying with me?' threathen on his tongue. _

But he knows that saying so may change their relationship forever, and after the first time, he doesn't dare try. Instead, he remains silent.

**18.**

Sometimes she wonders what he is thinking, about the thoughts behind those unreadable eyes of his. Now, he is plain to read, as she watches the tempest within them.

'What the heck' she thinks, and throwing all caution to the wind, she gives in to chance, and presses her lips to his.

_His mind stops. _

His world stops.

He doesn't feel her lips on his, doesn't realise how chapped and dry and unfeminine they are. He cannot form a single coherent thought, but the first one that does comes out as two words: 'Hell yeah'.

**19.**

From then on, they are the most gossiped about couple in the Gotei-13. It stems from the fact that there is no solid evidence (yet) and that the betting pool is growing.

However, they both know that there'll be another drunken party funded by that money.

**20.**

When the rumours and gossip become unbearable for even Yamamoto-soutaichou, he summons them to his office.

There, he orders them to come clean so that the sane inhabitants of the Gotei-13 can go about their daily business.

When even he is felled by Soi's poker face and Yumichika's dazzling smiles, the rest give up.


End file.
